Glowing (DISCONTINUED)
by Bramon80765xoxo
Summary: post 5x10 damon elena broke up but made up in the same day elena starts having dreams that damon loves Katherine what do they mean damon becomes possessed and when recovered wont wake up and past damon comes and visits everyone in a dream word telling them what to do and how Katherine comes into play - will they be able to save damon or will he remain asleep forever
1. Chapter 1

AN; Hello thank you for taking your time to actually read this, this story is of course about the vampire diaries and the main couple will be Damon and Elena this fanfiction is sort of non-canon from episode 5x10 I will try to update as much as I can which will be once a week or at max once every two weeks. I hope you like and to keep this from becoming two pages long I will end it here.

Elena was sitting on the couch in shock so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even feel the heat from the warm glowing embers in the fireplace. She looked as her dad's journals burned in the fire as tears rolled down her face she was so tired of crying, but how could she not Damon had just broken up with her rambling some nonsense of how he thought he was bad for her; absolute crap she thought, how in the world could he possibly be bad for her, he was the one who believed in her when everyone else thought she needed to be fixed, he was the one who made her feel alive. Deep down Elena knew the only reason he broke up with her was because he felt guilty and hated himself for what he did to arons family and how she found out.

The thing is he did not seem to get the prospect that Elena would not judge him for what he did. He was tortured for five years and wanted revenge plus it's not like she didn't know the person she was dating or fell in love with, she loved every single part of him the good bad and ugly the thing is she didn't think he loved himself enough to let her in at these times which was painfully evident if the breakup was any indication.

She heard him pacing upstairs probably mentally cursing himself in any way possible she knew he loved her she just had to give him time and as she stood on her unsteady legs she wiped away any residual tears that were on her face and headed upstairs to his room.

Damon was angrily putting on his leather jacket when he heard his door creak open he braced himself for a lecture from Stefan of how he shouldn't have pushed Elena away and blah blah blah the usual but when Elena stepped through the doorway any lingering remnants of anger and tension drained away from his body.

"Hey" she breathed out, even though she was around five feet away Damon swore he could feel her warm minty breath against his face he relished in the feeling for a split second before he came to his senses and snapped out of it. "Hi" Damon responded in a stone cold monotone he internally winced as he saw a look of hurt cross her face. It's for the greater good it's for the greater good, you broke up with her for her sake don't back down, Damon reminded himself in his head as he watched Elena step closer to him.

Elena watched Damon as she moved closer to him, he had changed his clothes and as she stepped closer she could tell his hair was wet from a shower huh classic Damon she thought spend one day in a cell and showers the first chance he gets. As her eyes traveled down his fit form clad in black she had to desperately remind herself that they were broken up and she couldn't do what she would normally do which would be to grab him and kiss him senseless.

His eyes were guarded and as he looked at her with his steely cold eyes. "I just came up to talk-" Elena's sentence was interrupted by a groan of protest from Damon who was already shaking his head no sensing he was about to say something in a form of protest she vamped forward him closing the distance between them . She put her hands on his forearms, she grinned as he briefly closed his eyes a sign of weakness when her soft hands rubbed up and down his arms.

" Damon I know why you pushed me away , you feel guilty you think because of your past actions that you are not worthy of my love but you are I love you , all of you and I want you to know that will not change –not even now when we're broken up –(she slid her hands up till they were around his neck )I need to know that you know that" Elena gulped slightly as she waited for his response what was actually ten seconds felt like eternity to her before he replied ." I know that Elena " he breathed out earnestly " but it doesn't change anything I am bad for you and the fact that you don't know that and don't recognize it is a prime example of why we can't be together."

He started to walk past her but she grabbed his wrist " so that's it we're just done , after our perfect summer together , after all we have been through your just going to give up, where's the Damon who was selfish I never thought I would say this but I miss him , because that Damon wouldn't let me go."

"Elena –" " no , no don't interrupt me " Elena wailed too caught up in her anger at his inability to see that what he thought was the right thing was the wrong thing . " Was this all a game to you was that it huh, you wanting me , you flirting with me , you, you just doing everything physically and mentally possible for me to fall in love with you while I was with Stefan . Was I just a prop in your plan to torture Stefan because as soon as I do love you you're pushing me away no matter how much I beg you not to, do you even love me?"

She voiced cracked as she spoke the last four words all the fury and fight draining out of her. Damon heard the tears in her voice and shuttered at the thought that he had once again had made her cry, yes while he was in shower he listened to each heartbreaking sob she let out _sobs that I caused_ he thought. She was crying really hard right now her body shaking form the hard sobs that were racking through her petite form.

He gathered her into his arms and breathed in the scent of her coconut shampoo the same shampoo that was sitting in a rack in his- their shower he wasn't really sure now. She had convinced him to buy it a week ago after she got tired of her old one…

'' _But Damon I've been using the strawberry scented one for a whole month now I want a new one "_

" _Elena why does it have to be $300 though' Damon teased lightly_

" _For the guy who wears $250 shirts that might I say get ripped by me quite often but never seem run out – you shouldn't be talking"_

" _Elena clothes are a totally different story plus you don't seem to be worrying about the cost of my shirts when you parade around the house in them"_

 _Elena huffed playfully "you know I don't know why we are having this conversation anyway, I know and you know that you would get me anything because you love me that much" Elena winked_

 _Damon groaned and laughed "you know what I think you're right"_

The memory faded away as Damon rubbed her back soothingly "of course I love you and in no way were you a pawn in any plan to make Stefan miserable. You are too valuable for that and I love you way too much to use you like that" "do you promise?" Elena sniffled into his shoulder. Damon gave a light chuckle '' I promise'' he said gruffly.

Elena unburied her face from his shoulder and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while brushing her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. She nuzzled her face in his palm and smiled slightly. "You know –"

Damon murmured " I was going to go to the grill and get shitfaced drunk to forget about all of this but its late and crawling into bed with you seems like a _much_ better idea" she laughed " it sounds like a good idea to me too" she whispered . Both of them mutually decided to commence their relationship much to Elena's relief and relive all their frustrations by taking it out on each other in the most pleasurable way possible.

 _Elena looked around trying to asses her surroundings it seemed that she was in the Salvatore living room "I see you've found the blankets" Damon's voice echoed from across the room she felt all the tension drain from her as her body relaxed in his presence._

 _She looked down to see her lower half covered in a beautifully woven blanket "my mother made that one" he stated " Elena look there is something I need to tell you. Damon came closer to her so he could cradle her face her eyes fluttered closed at the gesture. "I'm sorry but I never loved you, you were right it was all a game it's been Katherine I will always love Katherine it will never be you. (Damon spoke gently and low) I cannot believe you fell for it that you could believe that I would ever love you and now that I got what I wanted I don't need you anymore I need Katherine, the love of my life"_

 _Elena's eyes snapped open at the words and her eyes started to tear up she tried so hard not to cry in front of him but it was futile her heart felt like it was being shattered into a million pieces as the tears rolled down her face._

Elena woke up with a gasp her heart beating wildly she turned around in bed only to see Damon sleeping peacefully beside her she reached over and stroked his cheek to make sure that this was real that she was in bed beside him in a world where he was in love with her and only her .

She wrapped her leg around his and nestled in beside him, trying to get comfortable to go back to sleep, this was real she thought he loves me …. But then what the Hell did that dream mean?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; wow so this is a lot quicker than expected the one review and two favs inspired and motivated me to update really fast thank you by the way, I am new to this website and every single review, fav, and follow means the world to me. Please review if you can even if it is just a simple thanks for the update or nice job they motivate me a lot also constructive criticism is highly welcomed, thank you.

It was the little details about Damon's behavior that caught her attention lately and it unnerved Elena to no end. It was like ever since they got back together she has been hyper aware of his behavior. For instance , he usually gave her a good morning kiss every day and pull back with a leisurely smile but now for the past week he woke up suddenly and his movements were rushed and quick . Every time she inquired about it he responded with a shrug and a quick smile, he never gave her a solid answer. That was demon for you even when they weren't dating she heard him do it to countless other people she'd just never thought she would become one of those people.

Maybe he was bored she thought, maybe he thought their relationship was getting stale and he wanted something or god forbid someone else. That would explain him not returning her advances as often as he used to –no she thought he loves me. Ugh she hated being so insecure and the thing is her mind liked to conjure up a bunch of scenarios and what ifs and that just made it worse , as far as she knows Damon has never ever cheated on any of his girlfriends before , so why would she be the first ? _There is a first time for everything_ her mind sang, that right there was exactly what she was talking about, she made herself paranoid.

Hmmmm when was the last time they had gone out, she thought, maybe that is what they needed a night out with just the two of them. Elena's mind buzzed with all the possible things the night could bring, but there was one problem; Elena had absolutely no idea how to arrange a date especially for Damon Salvatore. It was not like she didn't know him but he was so hard to read even when he was an open book she could never read his thoughts as well as she would like to. He was just so, so Damon and that was one thing she loved and hated about him, how he was able to contradict what she thought she knew about him in a blink of an eye. She didn't know what do to, so she did what any teenage girl turned vampire would do, she called her friend who would know what to do in this type of situation: Caroline.

"Caroline for the millionth time I'm not renting out a ballroom for tonight" Elena sighed officially mentally exasperated. When she called Caroline asking her for help, her best friend whisked her away to the mall and shopping centers. Caroline had suggested that she text Damon she was having a girl's day so he wouldn't get worried about her. "why not Elena it would be perfect didn't you say you wanted tonight to be perfect I mean hello we are vampires we could just compel whoever owns the place to let you have it for the night!" the blonde exclaimed .

Elena imagined what would happen if she did that; her and Damon's single small table surrounded by hollow space in a gigantic empty ball room, yeah no thanks." Caroline, Damon is not into all of that, plus I said I wanted it to be small, oh I know I could use one of the dining rooms in the boarding house." Caroline's frown was so big it almost covered her whole face "eww no are you kidding me you want to plan a date with your boyfriend in _his own house_?!" Elena chuckled "yes actually I do it would be perfect" she sighed "ugh you owe me big gilbert, you're just lucky I love you enough to help you pull this off." Elena smiled in triumph and led the way.

Elena had texted Damon about something involving girl time with Caroline so he was now in a car with Stefan driving around aimlessly. He did not know how or why he let his brother talk him into doing this, he hated being the passenger in a car especially with Stefan as the driver he would never tell his brother in fear of breaking his little fragile heart but he drove like a tortoise, slowing at every yellow light, who does that Damon thought when he saw yellow the only two words that popped up in his head were speed up.

He also obeyed the speed limit, had a bad taste in music and the fact that his car looked like a red beetle was just the icing on the cake. "So baby bro where are we headed –"Damon let out an exaggerated gasp and covered his mouth with his hands "don't tell me you're driving to get your limited edition hair gel at some exclusive store?" Damon narrowed his eyes and pretended to think "you know I changed my mind it would be good for you, your hero hair is looking a little lackluster there buddy." Stefan smirked and jumped straight to the point ignoring Damon's teasing and attempts at breaking the silence.

"So what is going on with you and Elena" Damon groaned _of course he would mention that_ "what do you mean Stefan?" he bit out a little harsher than intended "what I mean is when I first got released from that safe and had no memory you two were all over each other always glued together at the hip, but now something seems to have changed" the raven haired vamp shifted uncomfortably when he heard Stefan's voice turn hopeful as he said _something seems to have changed_.

The thing is it was not Elena who changed if anything she was more loving towards him now than ever before, if that was possible he thought with a smirk. It was him who had changed, but not on purpose he has been trying to act like everything was normal but if Stefan was questioning him about his relationship then his façade hasn't been as strong as he thought it was. Ever since the night they had gotten back together he has been plagued with dreams of Katherine, yes he was dreaming about Katherine of all people.

It wasn't like he wanted to have dreams about her if anything he dreaded them. He knew Elena was probably suspecting something since he failed to return her advances. It's not like he didn't want to but he could kiss her without feeling like he was emotionally cheating on her with her evil doppelgänger in his head, it made him feel so dirty.

He loved her though with all his heart every fiber of his being belonged to her. Finally deciding to respond to Stefan he said "you know I didn't know you analyze my relationship with Elena like that it's sort of weird don't you think" Stefan sighed "I hope you know, Damon that you are way too easy to read when you're deflecting." "I'm not deflecting Stef I just don't like how you-"Damon let out a quiet groan of discomfort as a migraine pierced his head. Stefan looked over at his brother in confusion as to why he stopped mid-sentence the reason why was concerning, Damon was leaning over slightly his eyes shut tight and hands braced on his head.

This lasted for around ten seconds before his brother released his head from his hands death grip on them. Damon's eyes snapped open and Stefan recoiled at the sight, his brothers eyes were a bright glowing blue color it was as if his irises were blue glow sticks. Damon blinked and his eyes returned to normal. "Uh you ok there brother?" Stefan asked cautiously. "Yeah never better Stef"

" Um Damon are you sure your eyes were glowing ?" he said uneasily " oh come on Stefan , I am honestly staring to think that , that special hair gel you use to mold and shape your hero hair has invaded your brain cells. Glowing eyes are you crazy, I'm not Tyler Lockwood buddy. Its sunny outside and I have been told I have very reflective eyes that glow with sunlight in the sun, that's what you probably saw, you're paranoid."

In truth Damon did not know what happened at all, all he remembered was a terrible pain and darkness, after that he heard Stefan asking him if his eyes were glowing. He noticed that he felt a little drained and his throat felt like he had not fed in a week which was untrue since he had downed a bag this morning. Something was very, very wrong.

Noticing something was off with Damon Stefan decided to turn around and cut their trip short. "We're heading back ok". Stefan expected a snarky comment from his brother but the raven haired vamp merely nodded, yeah something was wrong.

Elena was finishing up setting the table for tonight's dinner when Caroline's high pitched voice interrupted her musings. "Shoot we forgot the chocolate covered strawberries, ugh how can this be a date without chocolate covered strawberries?" "Damon does not like chocolate." Elena replied distracted by arranging the forks on the table. " I can now add that to reasons why Damon Salvatore is weird" " Caroline please don't start, at least not tonight " the blonde held her hands up in surrender while muttering a small " just saying"

"Alright Elena I have the rest you can go upstairs and get ready, I texted Stefan and he said they will be here in twenty minutes." The brunette nodded and shuffled upstairs she got out the outfit that Caroline insisted she wear and put it on along with some simple makeup. As she was doing a once over on her appearance she heard Stefan and Damon enter the house. Using her enhanced hearing she heard Caroline telling Stefan about the date and he responded with saying, he will just make himself scarce in his room. Elena hated what her relationship with him had become but what's done is done and the only thing she should do is to try to repair it into a friendship one day.

Heading downstairs she found Damon standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room, but when he caught sight of her his eyes widened. "Wow" was all he said seemingly in awe Elena let out a giggle. " I have a surprise for you " she teased playfully .His eyebrows raised "is it me getting to take that beautiful outfit off of you?" Elena swatted his shoulder playfully too caught up in her excitement to notice that he winced in pain. "No Mr. one track mind, the actual surprise is that I planned a dinner for us".

Damon's eyes softened as a small smile graced his angelic face, "well lead the way Ms. Gilbert"

"Wow who knew you could cook?" Damon said as he took a break from eating his lasagna "not me "Elena responded "I bet you that Caroline convinced bonnie to secretly cast a good cooking spell on me" that comment made both of them laugh. They had been sitting together talking and eating for almost a half an hour and it felt so _good_ just to have normal nights like this with her boyfriend , well as normal as vampires could be since she laced the wine with blood.

Damon was listening to Elena ramble about how irritating some of her professors are when the horrible skull splitting pain came back. Elena noticed something was wrong when Damon shut his eyes tight and squirmed a little in pain. Not knowing what else to do she vamped to the other side of the table where he was. When he opened his eyes Elena gasped at the sight _they were glowing bright blue_ they snapped shut a second later and they next time he opened them they were back to normal.

Startled Elena whispered " ar- are you okay" Damon looked visibly shaken by what just happened so she decided not to mention the glowing eyes. This was the second time he thought and he felt even weaker than before despite the blood he consumed in the wine. "I uh I don't feel that well, I-I'm sorry to cut the night short but I uh I have to go" Elena watched as he stumbled over his words with wide eyes obviously in shock over what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After his hasty retreat he went straight up to their room he braced his hands on the bathroom counter gripping it so tight his knuckles started to turn white. As he looked in the mirror the pain started and he jumped back at the sight that greeted him in the mirror his eyes were glowing blue and the black vampire veins were creeping up his face. He blinked and his face was back to normal "what's wrong with me "he wondered aloud.

He doubled over suddenly feeling fatigue and weak , not wanting to collapse on the floor he walked to his bed and got in he barely had enough strength to lift the covers up over himself before he was engulfed in darkness.

Elena had just finished cleaning up the table and was heading upstairs to her room to check on Damon. Her heart dropped at the sight, he was buried underneath the covers and looked super pale to the point where his jet black hair that usually complemented his skin tone looked unnatural on him. She walked towards him and went to brush a strand of hair away from his forehead but when she touched him she almost yelped; he was burning up, it was then did she notice his irregular stuttering breathing that would alarm her if he wasn't already technically dead. Something was terribly wrong.

Deciding that Stefan had the right to know that something was wrong with his brother, she found herself knocking on his door. As the door opened she heard Stefan's voice say "date night over already?" "Stefan" Elena sighed "please don't start" he tilted his head at her, a gesture that reminded her so much of Damon it made a cold shiver run down her spine.

"Start what" deciding that she wasn't going to participate in Stefan's mind games she jumped straight to the point. " something is wrong with Damon" that got Stefan's attention she took his silence as a ticket to continue " when we were talking his eyes started glowing and-" "wait" Stefan interjected " when we were in the car today his eyes started to glow too" " so Stefan you're saying that this happened before , earlier and you didn't tell me!" Elena exclaimed angrily "uh well no" "Stefan why not- you know what it doesn't matter what matters is helping him and figuring out what to do" Stefan nodded in agreement. "I'll contact bonnie tomorrow "Stefan said "but you should go upstairs and go be with him, make sure he's okay.''

Elena nodded and smiled faintly "goodnight Stefan"

"Goodnight Elena "

Elena made her way over to her and Damon's side of the house and eventually to their room and as she slipped under the covers with him she wished for sleep because with sleep came the next day and in the next day they will find out what is wrong.

A/N; wow what a word vomit huh, I swear I never intended for it to be this long I promise. So what did you think about this chapter I think the story is officially in motion now yay! Anyway the next update will be in a week but if you are lucky it could be sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay I give up I cannot stick to an updating schedule at all it will become more regular after I get a sufficient amount of chapters put up I guess, since it's a new story I want to have a good amount of chapters put up, around 6 or 7 maybe. So without further ado let's get into the story.

It had been two days since Damon had cut date night short and everyone was starting to become worried. Stefan had contacted bonnie on the first day but she had told him that she wouldn't be able to come for another two days that was yesterday. Elena was so glad that Bonnie was coming over to see what was wrong with her boyfriend.

It broke her heart to see him in such a vulnerable state, he hadn't moved out of bed since he first got in. Elena, knowing how Damon liked to stay clean and primped took on the chore of changing him out of his button down shirt and jeans into a more comfortable outfit that consisted of a soft black shirt and sweat pants.

Elena had pulled up a chair and was sitting beside their bed watching him , when she was picking out the clothes to change him into she tried her hardest to find a bright color that wouldn't emphasize his deathly pale skin but it was to no avail since all she found was black. Yesterday he was at least able to sit up and drink blood while forming small conversations with her and Stefan when they started questioning him. But today was a totally different story he was almost comatose on the bed if Elena didn't know better she would think he was dead.

Stefan rounded around the corner and burst into Damon's room startling Elena who was now sitting on the bed with a bowl of ice water with a rag trying to cool down Damon who still had a high fever. "Great" she muttered as the water sloshed out of the bowl and onto her clothes. She turned to Stefan about to tell him not to just burst into the room like that but the expression on his face halted her flow of words.

Stefan was breathing heavily and was holding up his phone with a huge smile on his face. "Bonnie said there was a change of plans, she'll be here in an hour "he huffed out for the first time in a total of two days a real genuine smile crossed Elena's face.

Damon had been fading in and out of consciousness for two days and it was horrible. He was losing his grip on reality every time he tried to open his eyes it felt like his eye lids were superglued together and if it wasn't that the sunlight was painful to them. All of his senses felt blurred and warped into something awful. The first time he woke up, he felt like he was in transition all over again. Every time Elena or Stefan would walk in the room and try to talk to him, he couldn't answer even if he was awake it was like his own body was preventing him from speaking sometimes.

He wanted to yell I'm here I can hear you. A couple of minutes ago when Elena was wiping his forehead with a cold towel , he wished with all he had that he could open his eyes to see her face , because seeing her always gave him the strength to hold on a little longer.

This wasn't normal he thought even when he was unconscious he was still partly awake, but not awake enough to be aware. The thing he was aware of was that the pain still greeted him in this state it came and went each time intensifying, even if he yelled out in pain no one would hear him, because lately it seemed like he only existed in his mind

As he was laying on the bed drifting back into consciousness or at least the closest thing to that since he wasn't able to move – since he was so weak. An overbearing excruciating pain came in waves each wave it got stronger until everything went black.

The loud chirps of birds invaded Damon's hearing senses first, then he felt the feel of soft plushness under him and felt a gust of wind brush over his face. He opened his eyes and gasped he was lying on bright soft green grass, the sky was blue and it felt perfect. He jumped up to his feet and looked down at his attire, he was wearing a crisp white shirt with a black vest and black dress pants. Hmmmm Damon thought I haven't worn these since I was human. _Human_ he thought he put his hands on his chest and sure enough he heard the _thump thump thump_ of his heart. "What the hell" he wondered aloud he looked up to the sun and didn't flinch when the light hit his eyes. "I'm human?"

Damon did not know how this was possible, just a few moments ago he was laying weak and feeble in bed as a vampire. He turned around and his mouth dropped to the floor, it was the Salvatore plantation house. Ok now he definitely knew something was up this place was now a pile of rubbish and fallen rocks in the year 2014 and _this was not 2014_ not by a longshot.

Carefully he walked the remaining distance to the front steps of the house, as he entered the mini mansion the scent of food invaded his nostrils. "Damon how many times do I have to tell you to not walk into the house with your outside boots on you are twenty three years old so act like it!" startled he turned around to match a face that he knew anywhere, a voice that belonged to man that he would never forget , a man whose mention still made him shudder ; Giuseppe Salvatore, his father.

Shocked and stunned Damon mustered a small " sorry father" ugh he hated that man with his heart and soul and he hated himself for letting himself still be affected by him the same way he was over 130nyears ago. He took off his boots and decided to go upstairs to wander around.

He explored many different rooms each one the same; bed, dresser, drapes, chest, bathroom, and a lamp. They looked like clones of one another that was until he entered a very familiar room. The bed's covers weren't unnaturally stiff and made up, they were slightly ruffled and had a few wrinkles in them, that told the story that whoever occupied the room did it in a rush. He entered and looked around taking in his surroundings, until it hit him, this was his old room.

The bathroom door creaked open and a lady facing the opposite direction holding what looked like clean towels came out. When she turned around Damon paled at the sight _it was his mother; lily Salvatore._ If Damon thought this dream or whatever was messed up before it just got 100,000x worse. His father said he was 23 but lily had passed away when he was seventeen yet here she was standing in front of him, _the timelines don't match up,_ he thought with a creased brow.

"Damon?" lily asked in shock Damon winced even now his resemblance to her still shocked him. They both had the same blue eyes, onyx black hair and pale skin. "Mom" he responded lily dropped the towels and stepped towards him. Unconsciously Damon stepped backwards until he was in a corner, this wasn't right she was dead.

As lily graced her caring eyes upon him Damon gulped " you're dead, you're supposed be dead" he sputtered out with wide eyes lily seemed to grow confused by his words " Damon honey are you coming down with a fever ,are you sick because why would you say something like that'' Damon noticed she looked a bit unnatural it looked like there was not enough skin to cover her face so it stretched tightly highlighting her hollow cheekbones. " your dead-'' he continued " you died when I was seventeen " lily's face started to change her skin became pasty and started to crack like dried clay.

Damon jumped as he saw his mother's deformed face, her facial skin was cracking and falling to the floor shattering like glass while the skin on her body shriveled up like prunes, she smiled and her teeth were rotten decayed and covered with blood. Her hair started to fall out in clumps as she let out piercing scream. She looked like a skinless boney skeleton her face was grey and shriveled up looking like a skull.

Damon was backed up into a corner as far as he could be, he couldn't defend himself, and he was human. "Oh Damon" the creature spoke in a horrifying raspy tone "you are indeed correct your mom did die, but I'm not her" "then who are you?" he questioned in the most solid voice he could muster, just because he was human didn't mean she had to know he was scared. "Agatha "what in the world Damon thought. "And I am dead and soon enough you will be too." Suddenly blue and black flashed in front of Damon and images of Katherine's life flashed before his eyes. "She's human now "Agatha rasped "she's going to be easier to kill than you are "she cruelly laughed. "Aww scared my boy? Are those dreams of her finally catching up to you? Agatha started to hobble away down the hall that seemed to get longer with every step she took. "Wait!" he yelled "what does Katherine have to do with this!" she was silent for a while to the point where Damon thought she wasn't going to answer but she did "you will find out in due time" and with that everything went black.

'' Elena he's waking up" bonnie said. Bonnie had been there for the total of an hour now and nothing had been able to be done since Damon would not wake up. Bonnie had told them that in order to figure out what's wrong with Damon that they had to go into his head but he had to wake up first. Stefan and Elena ran to his bedside and watched as his eyes fluttered open. Elena held back a sob as she watched his eyes flutter open and lock with hers. "Ok ok we will have time for mushy reunions later" bonnie cut in, she was right though so everyone stepped back.

Bonnie started to speak in Latin and Damon's eyes closed once more along with everyone else as they entered his mind. There were two coffins each were glass Elena looked around wondering why Damon's mind was infinite darkness that seemed to spread everywhere with two glass coffins. She locked eyes with Stefan and bonnie and could tell they had similar thoughts. As she walked towards one coffin she wiped the dust away from it and gasped when she saw Damon was inside of it. He was wearing a suit and was laying perfectly still.

Stefan and bonnie also saw and went to the other coffin, all three of them gaped in shock when they saw it was Katherine they all knew it was her instead of Elena because her hair was curly. A loud growl rumbled them from their thoughts. Bonnie shifted nervously "uh guys we have to leave this place is becoming unstable'' they nodded.

Next thing they knew they were back in Damon's bedroom. " guys that was NOT good at all" bonnie breathed " what was that all about?" Elena asked "guys Damon's possessed" "what do you mean possessed?" Stefan inquired " I mean exactly what I said , the spirt he's possessed with is very vengeful and evil ,I mean I can whip of some herbal tea to keep him balanced and maybe get rid of the sprit but it won't be ready until maybe a few hours. " Stefan nodded yes and went towards his brother as he started to wake up with a groan. Elena was advancing towards him also when a knock at the front door stopped her.

Taking her time she went downstairs and opened the door when she saw who it was all color drained form her face. Standing in the door way was Katherine "where's Damon" she gasped out.

A/N; wow that took a lot out me the next update will probably be in a couple of days thanks and don't forget to review .


End file.
